


Baby On Board...

by Boneralove



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Goodiebag, Harry is a little nervous about becoming a dad, It's sooo fluffy!, Lottie Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Mention of Niall Horan - Freeform, Mom Anne Twist, Niall's Baby Tweet, No Smut, They are getting their baby!!, gemma styles - Freeform, only cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 00:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boneralove/pseuds/Boneralove
Summary: Harry and Louis are over the moon. They are finally picking up their adoptive daughter to bring her home. Little would they know, that she would become famous overnight. All because of one single Tweet....





	Baby On Board...

**Author's Note:**

> This fiction was inspired by real events and the tweet Niall posted in May 2018. The tweet and the picture of Marit are real. All the rest are fragments of my imagination. The cute baby in the picture is really called Marit and lives with her two wonderful dads somewhere in Denmark.  
> A special thank you to my friend Mia for always reading my stuff and brainstorming, reasoning or arguing with me about my stories and being the lovely, helpful critic she is. Love you! Also, my lovely friends in my writer's group who are always there to share tip's, pointers and a laugh if needed. Thank you, guys!

  
Harry sat back against the headboard of the bed. He could hear Lou in the shower. The water running and Louis was softly humming to himself. Probably Niall Horan again. Harry rolled his eyes as he smiled to himself and shook his head. Something about that boy that Lou just couldn’t seem to resist. Harry made a mental note to look for concert tickets as soon as they got back home. Oh right, and a babysitter of course. He smiled again. They had gotten the phone call that changed their lives about a week ago. A little baby girl had just been born and was in need of parents and the agency found them to be a match. Harry let his mind wander back to the moment they found out. Louis had been over the moon with joy and Harry had somehow found himself crying and not being able to stop. All happy tears of course. Their families both so very excited for them. Lottie and Gemma jumping up and down in the living room about the fact that they were going to become aunties, both vowing to spoil the kid rotten. Harry’s mom had given them both a firm hug and she had cupped Harry’s face and ensured him that he would make the most wonderful dad. Harry was still a little nervous about that. Not Lou. No, Harry had no doubt that his husband would be the perfect dad. Like he was perfect in every single way. At least Harry thought so.  
And that’s how he found himself here in this hotel room right now. They had arrived two days ago, here in South America to come and pick up their daughter. Mariëta was her born name, but they had decided that they were going to call her Marit, opting to stay close to her given name. Not wanting to wipe out her roots altogether. They had met with Jeannie from the agency over here just yesterday, signing and going over all the paperwork that was necessary to make everything legal. And tomorrow was going to be the big day. The day he was going to meet his daughter for the first time. He already knew she was beautiful. They had received pictures as soon as they found out. But actually meeting her would be something entirely different. Harry felt his insides tingle at the thought. He looked down in his lap. There was the book Gemma had made for them. She had given it to them at the airport when they were leaving to fly out here. It had been wrapped in pretty pink paper with baby bottles on it. They had unwrapped it on the plane and had both started crying silent tears. Touched by the effort she had gone through to make it. Inside the book were personal messages directed at them and even already directed at little Marit. The messages were from their closest family and friends. Sweet words wishing them all the good luck, happiness and love in the world with their newfound family. Harry wanted to read it all properly as he had just only had had the time to browse through it roughly. He opened the book and the first note was from Gemma, telling them how much she loved them, how happy she was for them and pledging to Marit that she would always be there for her if she needed auntie Gem. Harry teared up again. He sniffed and turned to the next page. His mom. He started sniffling without having read what she had put down on the page. He chuckled to himself. “Loser,” he laughed. His mom's entry was the sweetest anecdote about Harry’s childhood and how she hoped Marit would be the same pain in the ass Harry had been to her. Harry knew she was only kidding and laughed through his tears at her words. As he turned to the next page Lou strolled out of the bathroom in his briefs. He looked up at Harry and his face fell as he saw his husbands cried up face. “You okay, babe?” he asked. “Yeah, yeah, it’s just this damn book. It’s all so very sweet.” Harry wiped at his cheeks to get the tears off. “Yeah, I know. We are very lucky to have so many nice and caring people in our lives. And soon our baby girl will too.” He smiled at Harry as he crawled up the bed and leaned into Harry’s side. Harry drew his arm around Louis and pulled him close. Louis nuzzled his nose into Harry’s neck, breathing in Harry’s scent. He kissed him on the cheek and cuddled into him. They stayed like that, reading through the book together. Harry frowned. “Lou, are you nervous about tomorrow?” Harry suddenly asked. “Yeah, of course, I am! I’m shitting it.” Louis answered him, sitting up and looking at Harry. Harry looked like a lost puppy and Louis couldn’t help but laugh at his beautiful husband. “Babe, you’ll do great. We’ll do great. Don’t worry. She is going to love you. As do I. Very much so.” He kissed the tip of his nose. Harry relaxed again. “Let’s just call it a night and get some sleep, yeah? Might be the last chance we get for a while!” Louis joked. Harry simply nodded and put the book on his nightstand. He got up from the bed and stripped down to his boxers. He got under the covers, flipped the light switch and snuggled closer to Louis. Louis wrapped him in his arms, his head resting on Louis' chest. His mind drifted off again to all the questions that had been going around in his mind for the past week. How would she adjust to them? How would she do at home? Would she sleep the night through? Would she cry a lot? He was tracing his fingers lightly over Louis’ collarbones in thought. “Uhm, babe?” Louis’ voice snapped him out of it. “Mmm?” Harry replied. “Please stop worrying and stop tickling me.” Louis laughed. “Oh sorry. I’m just a little anxious, I guess.” Harry said. “I get it. So am I. But there is nothing to worry about, darling. You’ll see. It’s going to be great.” Louis kissed the top of his head and Harry closed his eyes at the sweet gesture. “Okay. You’re right. Let’s try and sleep. G’night Lou. Love you.” Louis smiled in the dark. “Love you too, babe. Sweet dreams.” 

\---

When Harry woke up, he opened his eyes immediately realizing what day it was. The baby crib was staring him right in the face from across the room. He turned to look at Louis, finding his husband still fast asleep. He took his time gazing over his handsome face. Hair tousled and his fringe messy across his forehead. Long lashes resting peacefully on his cheeks. Lips relaxed in a soft smile. Breath steady. Harry could easily look at him like this for days. But not today. Today Harry was getting restless. He cuddled into Louis, which woke him up softly. He inhaled deeply and fluttered his eyes open. He smiled as he saw Harry’s face looking back at him. He leaned in and kissed his boy good morning. Morning breath be damned. “Good morning, gorgeous. You know what today is?” Harry asked smiling. “Of course I know. Are you excited, baby?” Louis asked him back. “Excited? Excited? I’m going out of my mind!” Harry suddenly jumped up and started jumping on the bed careful to not jump directly on Louis. Louis started laughing and Harry let himself fall back down and half on top of Louis. He kissed him exuberantly. Louis let him pepper his face with kisses. He smiled at Harry. “Come on, you crazy person. Let’s get some breakfast before we go meet our daughter.” They got up and got dressed. They made their way downstairs to the restaurant for a last breakfast with just the two of them.

\---

“Did you bring the camera? And where did you put the bear?” Harry was fiddling with the straps of the maxicosi and looking nervously over to Louis. “Yes, babe. The camera is in my bag and so is the bear. Try and relax, yeah? Take a deep breath.” Louis was looking at him fondly. Harry did as he was told. He took a deep breath and smiled coyly back at Louis. He was right. Harry really needed to calm down right now or he was going to scare the little girl. And that was the last thing he wanted. But this was just all so nerve-wracking. They had been sitting here for half an hour. Jeannie from the agency had let them in and showed them into this room. They were sitting on a large couch waiting for their little girl to arrive. He grabbed Louis’ hand and was surprised to find that Louis’ hand had a very sweaty palm. So Lou wasn’t as calm as he led on to be either. He looked up at him and squeezed his hand for a second. Louis winked back at him.  
The door opened and both men sat up instinctively, looking up in anticipation. It was Jeannie again. “Are you ready, dads?" she asked. "Your little lady has arrived." Harry and Louis got up from the couch. Louis gave the camera to Jeannie as they had agreed before. In walked another older lady with in her arms a bundle of pink blankets. Louis was holding onto the small of Harry's back. Harry brought both his hands up to hold in front of his mouth. "Oooohhh" he cooed. The lady walked over to them and handed the bundle over into Harry's arms. He looked down at the little baby in his arms. “Hello there, little one,” he said softly to Marit taking her little hand between his fingers. He teared up but tried to get a grip, not wanting to scare her. So he sniffed and took a deep breath. Marit was looking back at him with interest. He could feel his smile stretching his face as wide as it could. “Look at her Lou. Are you looking at her? She is so beautiful. Isn’t she perfect?” There was no answer. As he turned his head to look back at Louis his heart melted. There he was, his strong and handsome husband. His rock. His everything. And here he was, completely overwhelmed. Tears running down his face. Looking at him and Marit with so much love. It took Harry a little by surprise. “Oh, babe. Are you okay?” Harry asked him, stepping up to Louis and kissing his temple. Louis curled an arm around Harry's back looking at the little girl. He wiped at his eyes. "Yeah, yeah," he laughed through his tears. "Just a little…uhm… you know…" Harry couldn't have loved him more than in that moment. "Ahw, it's okay, baby. It's a lot huh?" Louis smiled and took Marit's little hand in his own. The girl seemed completely at ease in Harry's embrace. "She is perfect. Little Marit Styles-Tomlinson," he said. Harry beamed back at him. “Let’s go home.” They gathered all of their stuff, thanking Jeannie again for all she had done for them and putting Marit safely in her brand-new maxicosi. They then made their way back to the hotel. They had to stay for another week in order for all the paperwork to properly process before they could return home. Jeannie had advised them to use the time to try and form a bond and let Marit get used to them. She said that once they got home the circus of the family would take place. They had agreed and so they spend the next few days each taking their quality time with Marit. They took the most precious pictures of each other holding the little girl. Marit seemed quite content with her new dads, smiling at them and making cute baby noises. She slept well, only waking them up once every night for a bottle. They loved every second of it and grew into their role as parents.

\---

Harry was checking to see if he had their passports and boarding tickets. Louis was sitting next to him with Marit in her seat waiting to board the plane. Louis was looking at him curiously. Harry picked up the bag next to him and walked over to the flight attendant and spoke with her briefly. She smiled at him, nodded and took the bag from him. "What was that all about?" he asked when Harry returned. "Oh, nothing. Just something I thought of to make the flight more comfortable for us all," he replied. “O…kay…” Louis drawled. Harry didn’t feel the need to enlighten him, so he just shrugged it off.  
When it was time to board Harry lifted Marit and Louis took the diaper bag and they made their way to the plane. As he got to their seats Louis found on his seat a small bag with a note attached to it. He instantly recognized his daughter’s picture. He looked up at Harry who was smiling back at him. “W-when did you do this?” he asked. “Oh, just here and there. Whenever you were cuddling with our baby girl.” Harry said. They put all their stuff away and made sure Marit was safely in her seat between them. She was fast asleep. “So, what’s in here?” Louis wondered out loud picking up the small bag. He first read the note and then looked at the contents inside. Some chocolates, gum, some wet wipes and he started giggling as he saw the earplugs.

The lady sitting next to him across the aisle reached out and touched Louis' arm. He looked up at her and saw her holding the bag. She smiled at him. "Congratulations," she said. Louis smiled back and thanked her. "So, I guess these are all over the plane?" he turned to Harry again. Harry was already snickering like a little boy. "Yep, our princess is the most famous person on board," he said very smugly with himself. Louis just grinned at him and shook his head. “I love you, my crazy man. This is so cute.” Harry winked at him and took his hand in his own. Right before they took off the captain welcomed all the passengers adding a special welcome to Marit and her dads. Both dads couldn’t be more proud of their daughter.

\---

Harry was getting impatient while he was waiting at the luggage claim. He knew that their families were just outside the doors waiting for them. He wanted them to meet Marit so badly. They had skyped with his mom and Gemma and Lottie. So they had already seen her. But still. This was all taking too long. He kept hopping from one foot on the other. Louis was walking back with Marit in his arms from the bathroom. He changed her diaper while they had to wait for their luggage. “Lottie just texted me to ask how the flight was. They are all waiting for us in arrivals.” Harry nodded as he finally lifted their last suitcase off the rubber rollers and onto the cart he got. He kissed Louis swiftly and planted a soft kiss on Marit’s head and they made their way to the sliding doors keeping them away from their family. As the doors opened they were met with a lot of people and cheers. A big sign said ‘Welcome Home Marit’ and there were pink balloons everywhere. Their family had really outdone themselves. They were scooped up in hugs left and right, Louis being very carefully handled as he was still holding Marit. The little girl seemed unbothered with what all the fuss was about. When everybody had greeted them and got a good look at the newest family member it was time to go home. Anne kissed them again and promised to come by tomorrow. Gemma was driving them, so they loaded everything into her car. Harry strapped the car seat in its place and made sure Marit was snug in it. He gave her a little kiss before strapping himself in his seatbelt. Once Gemma started driving they were sharing all of their adventures of the last week with her. Louis ended his report by telling Gemma about the cute goodie bags Harry had done for the entire plane. “Oh yeah, I already know about those.”Gemma snickered. “What? How?” Harry asked from the backseat. "Niall Horan tweeted about them," she said as if that was the most obvious answer. Louis gasped. "W-what d'you mean?" he asked. "On Twitter. He posted a picture and everything." Gemma added. Harry wasn't sure if he had seen Louis ever move so fast as to get his phone out of his pocket. He started tapping his screen vigorously and gasped again very loudly once he had found what he was looking for. There it was. A tweet about the note with their princess’ picture. And a very nice message above. 

The tweet had already been liked by 109K people. Louis couldn't speak and just handed Harry his phone to look. "Oh my god, that is crazy," Harry said. “Are you okay, Louis? This must be weird, your idol noticing you on twitter, yeah?” But all Louis could do was beam. Like a ray of sunlight so bright. Harry looked at him and smiled. Now he was really getting those tickets, he promised himself.  
Once they got back to their house, it was already dark. Gemma helped them unload all the stuff from the car and cuddled her little niece before making her way home. She promised them she would be back tomorrow with Anne. Harry got Marit out of her seat and carried her upstairs to her new room. They got her out of her clothes and freshened her up a little before putting on her pyjamas and snuggling her in her new bed. As she started to fall asleep again Harry and Louis stood next to the crib and wrapped their arms around each other, looking at their beautiful daughter. "I guess she wasn't the most famous person on board after all, huh?" Louis noted. Harry kissed his temple and smiled. "She is now." Louis giggled softly. Harry made a mental note to sent one more birth card out than planned. He needed to look up the address, but he was sure Mr Horan had a postal address or something like that.

Three weeks later a package arrived in the mail. Inside was a big teddy bear with a pink bow and a personal note from Niall congratulating them once again and inviting them to his concert in London with a meet and greet…. 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the pictures used in this fiction. I only use them to strengthen the story. All rights go to their owners. I always try to keep the watermarks in manips. Sometimes they just don't fit in the box I use for my collages. Please understand. It is not on purpose and all rights stay with their owners.
> 
> Also, writers love comments. Just saying.... ;-)


End file.
